


The First Language

by Riversider (kataracy)



Series: Starbolt Five [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Boy Blunder striking again, F/M, M/M, Starbolt Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataracy/pseuds/Riversider
Summary: “It was a terrible end to a mission when Robin had to choose between his pride and his joy.”





	The First Language

**Author's Note:**

> Another old Starbolt Five work, this one was inspired by Kryalla orchid's "The thing" on tumblr. I remember this one being reaaaaaaaally fun to write.

   “Star he’s been offline with everyone for the past hour.”

“Yes.”

“Everyone _except_ you.”

"…Yes.”

“Starfire. This is an extremely important mission. You have to talk to him.”

Starfire uncomfortably hunched over and gripped her communicator, dealing with Beastboy and Cyborg nonchalantly boxing her in to hear the conversation.

* * *

 

In an abandoned pool hall Control Freak sat meditating on a felt green table.

Robin’s figure was shadowed by the rafters.

The flight over to Control Freaks temporary hideout ‘hidden’ in a totaled bar had succeeded in making him more and more disgruntled, until he was reduced to nothing more than an angry stream of purple smog stringing across the sky. He faced the ceiling right above the minor villain, scowling; his arms kept crossed as firmly as they had been when he arrived.

  _‘Robin?’_ The voice of his fellow Tamaranean teammate buzzed his earpiece. He reached up and tapped once, trying to convince himself that he could tap again and hang up on her just like the last two members if he _really_ wanted.

 _'Robin do you-’_ Her movements sounded shuffled, ’ _Do you require the assistance? I’d be more than willing to-’_

_'Dude, it’s totally cool if you can’t do this mission. Just tap out.’_

The one thing about these powers that someone like Robin really didn’t need was the intuition into other people’s attitudes; Robin could feel his awareness of other people was heightened.

The fact that he could almost feel Beastboy’s snarky tone pinching him and his eyes bead into his skin was… mildly infuriating.

_'Yeah man if ya can’t do it, ya can’t do it!’_

Starfire shushed them. A rush of wind cracked through the speaker. _'I am on my way.’_

“No. Starfire, no.” Robin whispered definitively.

He was the leader and, now, a Tamaranean; he had the exact skill required for things like this so there was no reason for solely Starfire to go through tasks such as these anymore. Plus, it was a learning experience.

In the absolute worst way possible.

“I’ve got this.”

 _'Robin you stated that nearly an hour ago.’_ She pestered.

His timbre escalated, “Well--I’ve got it for real this time!”

Control Freak dropped the pool cue he’d been using for… something lame, Robin was sure.

Silencing his earpiece, Robin nimbly twisted his position; he drifted upwards to place his feet against the roof and prepared a vault down.

Pin the dork, do the mission.

Because it was a mission.

More importantly it was his mission.

His life scaring mission.

* * *

 

As soon as the tower came into view Robin increased his speed toward the bathroom window, more than ready for a crash landing.

He had too much free time lately anyways, why not fill some of it with replacing windows?

_Bang_

“Ow! _Ga-_ \- **p'tha heska**?”

Through his curses and tender rubs at his sore nose Robin made out the boisterous sound of laughter and, when he focused in on the tint, saw Cyborg and Beastboy.

“Dude did you forget we have Starfire on our team or what?” Beastboy’s high pitch grated his nerves.

Oh. Yeah. Starfire did break a lot of windows and smash into them fairly often when they first started. Along with that it was the best move for a superhero group to have strong, quadruple panned, reinforced glass.

Unfortunately for Robin this was just another hindrance of being untrained.

“Don’t you want to brief us on the mission Rob?”

Even considering uncontrollable alien strength would have come in handy now.

Restraining a growl, Robin ascended enough to be unseen so he could think.

“Post… poooost.”

“You mean 'psst’.” He offhandedly corrected and when he realized it, he smiled.

Starfire leaned over the edge of the roof and he rose to her eye level.

“What are you doing up here?”

Starfire shrugged, “I was hoping to ambush you before they did.”

Robin’s shoulders hunched over again. More than wounded pride he felt sick.

“Come.” Starfire waved, “I have made a path to your bathroom.”

* * *

 

She appeared leaning the door, shutting out the laughter peeling throughout the hallway as Robin was continuously scrubbing his elongated tongue.

Holding out his requested glass of salted water, Robin grabbed and downed it before she could offer.

“Needs more salt." He spoke gruffly.

Starfire rubbed his back, trying for reassurance without knowing the facts.

"Come Robin., all is not as bad as it seems. You received a vital clue and learned a new language–”

“That I’ll wish every day I could forget.”

He felt as if he were reliving it; a terrible, vivid vibration numbed his lips.

Clammy, thin, Doritos dusted, Sprite flavored lips touching his own.

Starfire worried more when he violently shuddered.

“Robin please. It was just a simple language transfer.” He gripped the basin hard, cracking it as he stared down the different man in the mirror.

“There was nothing simple about that kiss.”

Starfire stilled her sympathetic motions on his back, “ 'That…kiss’?” she gasped, mortified, “Surely you did not!”

* * *

 

Beastboy flew unsteadily through the vents, not meaning to shift back from his fly morph but, too out of breath for focus.

His back thudded against the living room floor in front of an anxious Cyborg.

“Dude! What’d he say?”

**/////**

“ _What do you mean it doesn’t have to be lip contact_?!”


End file.
